An application server can rely on scripts or other code provided by a developer to configure the operation of the application server. For example, a code generation file may configure the application server to generate output to be interpreted by a web browser or other client-side component to provide an interface for interacting with a database, a shopping cart, or other functionality. Examples of application server technologies include, but are not limited to, ADOBE COLDFUSION®, available from Adobe Systems Incorporated of San Jose, Calif., ASP.NET, available from Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash., and PHP, available via the Internet from the PHP Group at php.net.
Code for applications can be developed using an integrated development environment (IDE) that may include code editing and validation functionality, project management functions, and compiling and testing capabilities. An IDE is itself a software application and may be extensible by a skilled programmer, such as by writing and installing a plugin for a plugin-based IDE such as Eclipse, available via the Internet at eclipse.org.